Frozen Angel
by Hiderz
Summary: Ryo breaks up with Rika because he never had feelings for her in the 1st place. A few months later he comes back and Rika doesn't remember Ryo. How will they ever get back 2gether if Rika doesn't remember Ryo? 2nd fic, R&R! (Ryuki!)
1. No Feelings

A/N: This is my first Ryo and Rika fic. There isn't any Ryuki in this chapter but this chapter's pretty important, so I hope you'll read it anyway. I hope you like My fic and I fetched on some of the idea's from Emerald Star's fic: Hate vs. Love. That's all! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. Cya!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: No Feelings  
  
  
  
Rika's POV  
  
I happily greeted Ryo. It was 7:30 in the morning and it was in the middle summer... so, that only meant one thing... no school and Ryo!  
  
"Hey Ryo!" I smiled. Ryo was my boyfriend for about 2 months, but I had no clue that he wasn't going to be mine any longer.  
  
Ryo looked at me blankly. Something was wrong.  
  
"I said, HEY RYO!" I practically yelled.  
  
He jerked out of his trance. For some reason, he didn't look very happy to see me. I frowned, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I have to tell you something." Ryo said softly.  
  
I had no idea what was going on so I said, "sure."  
  
He didn't say anything. I started to get impatient, "well... spit it out!"  
  
"We're breaking up." Ryo said looking at his feet.  
  
What did he mean by "we're breaking up"?  
  
"You're kidding right?" I laughed weakly. A thousand questions ran through my mind.  
  
"I'm sorry but I never had real feelings for you in the first place. I just didn't want to hurt you. Sure, you were sometimes really funny and cute, but it's just... different now." Ryo said with his teeth clenched together.  
  
I finally realized that he wasn't joking. Now I had a thousand MORE questions. So what he meant was... he was never really mine in the first place.  
  
I was completely quiet, but inside I was screaming in confusion.  
  
Finally I said, "you're a pretty good actor."  
  
Ryo looked at me straight in the eye and murmured, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't go on forever like that. I like Clara now... for real." (sorry I suck at making up names!)  
  
That was the part that hit me the most. Not only did he lie to me but, he liked another girl at the same time.  
  
"I trusted you..." I looked away.  
  
"I know, I'm really sorry!" Ryo started to get tense. He leaned forward to comfort me with a hug.  
  
I pushed him away, "No. It's okay. I was just... stupid. How could I have fallen for a guy that didn't really like me...?"  
  
He looked at me, his eyes burning in sorrow. "Don't say that! It wasn't your fault. I was the one who was wrong!"  
  
I kicked a rock in anger.  
  
"Yeah you were the one who was wrong." But I kept the thought to myself, afraid of what he might do if I said it out loud.  
  
"But that doesn't mean we can't still be friends, does it?" Ryo asked hopefully and grabbed my arm. "I mean, you need them!"  
  
I got upset... VERY upset.  
  
I swung my hand away from his and turned around, looking at him dead in the eye and yelled bitterly, "Yeah, you're right. I need friends, but I don't need YOU!"  
  
I turned away silently bursting into tears. I never felt so empty! I ran to my friend, Jeri's house. I could still hear him yelling, "RIKA...!"  
  
~At Jeri's House~  
  
Jeri's POV  
  
"Jeri! Go get the door!" My stepmother yelled. (By the way, I ignored the fact that Jeri's supposed to be possessed and that Leomon is dead).  
  
"Argh! What now?" I said annoyed. I put my D-Power on my bed and ran to the door. I looked through the hole to see who was outside. I opened it.  
  
"Rika!" I said surprised. Rika never went to my house to see me before. "Please, come in!"  
  
"C-can I go to your room?" she asked. She didn't look very happy. It was hard to believe, but she looked like she just... cried.  
  
I went to get some pop. I took two cups and went to my room.  
  
I sat down on my bed beside Rika. "So, why are you here?"  
  
Rika took a sip of pop and told me what had happened.  
  
"--so I just took off to your house." she finished.  
  
I was in total shock. How could Ryo do such a thing? I was sure Takato would never do that to me! (They're a couple! ^_^)  
  
I hesitated, thinking of what to say. "Gee... I never knew that Ryo could be so... insensitive."  
  
"Well, I guess it wasn't his fault. I mean, I would've done the same thing if I liked another guy. But, promise me Jeri, you can't tell anyone else what happened." Rika said.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell." I stared at my clock, 8:30. "Rika, it's getting late, you should go home now. Here, I'll come with you."  
  
Rika nodded. I quickly grabbed my purple bike and gave Rika my blue one. We rode together on the side of the driveway. We finally got to her house.  
  
"Bye Jeri," Rika yawned. "Night."  
  
"Night." I said cheerfully. "You can give me back my bike tomorrow."  
  
She nodded and closed the door.  
  
I turned around to ride back home. It started to get really dark. I rode a bit faster. Suddenly, my chain broke. "Aw! Not now!" I complained.  
  
I walked my broken bike down the sidewalk. Then, I heard a voice calling my name, "Jeri!"  
  
It was Henry. I waved and yelled, "Hey!"  
  
He ran over and greeted me with a gentle handshake. "What are you doing out this late?"  
  
"I was taking Rika home. We had a Art project to work on." I lied.  
  
Henry gave me a weird look. "But it's, summer. We don't have school. Plus, Rika doesn't go to our school."  
  
"Oh my Gosh... I'm such a bad liar." I thought.  
  
"Err... whoops I forgot. Well she was over 'cause she borrowed a book from me and had to return it." I fibbed again.  
  
"Well, okay then. Bye." He said. I just knew that he was suspicious.  
  
I fled. I walked my bike past a dark garage thing and dropped my wallet. I leaned down to pick it up. "Whoops!"  
  
I started to walk my bike again. But for some reason, the bike wasn't moving. I turned around. Some kind of shadow was holding the wheels. I screamed, "OH MY GOSH!!!"  
  
The shadow grabbed me by my ankle and pulled me into a portal. I screamed as loud as I could, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"  
  
Suddenly, two glowing dark red eyes glared at me. "Nobody can hear you."  
  
I was completely freaked out. "LEOMON! HELP!"  
  
But it was too late, the world went black to me. 


	2. Back

A/N: I'm back again! Thanx to everyone who reviewed! ^_^ I'm really happy! Oh yeah and I'm sorry I made Ryo such a jerk but that's just the way my story has ta be in order for my idea's to work! -_- I just uploaded this chapter and enjoy it! Cya! ~Hiderz  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters nor do I own JRR Tolkien's book The Hobbit. I couldn't think of a name for the enemies so I just took the name Wargs. Thaz all for now, Cya!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Back  
  
  
  
Rika's POV  
  
The phone rang, but I was too lazy to pick it up.  
  
"Rika! Pick the phone up!" my mom yelled from downstairs.  
  
I grabbed it and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi this is Jeri's stepmother." the phone mumbled. "I was wondering, did you see Jeri anywhere?"  
  
"Jeri?" I thought. "First I didn't even know what happened and second... How could she be gone? I can't worry her parents!"  
  
I looked at the phone then I said to Jeri's mom, "Um... she... wanted to sleep over at my house today. Err... she forgot to tell you. Em... is it okay if we go to a REALLY long camping trip tomorrow?" I asked and lied at the same time.  
  
"Um... sure!" her step mom said.  
  
"Okaythat'sgreatbye!" I said in one breathe and hung up immediately.  
  
I pushed my back against the wall, looked up at the ceiling and thought, "What happened to Jeri?"  
  
I grabbed the phone and contacted the others. All of the tamers were concerned about Jeri... especially Takato.  
  
"WHAT?! RIKA! YOU SHOULD'VE WENT WITH HER!!! DID SHE GET KIDNAPPED?!! DID SHE RUN AWAY?!! RIKA TELL ME!!" Takato screamed on the phone.  
  
"Look! I don't know! The last time I saw her was at my door! Go ask Henry or something!" I snapped.  
  
Before he could say another word I slammed my receiver down.  
  
But, right now I wasn't concerned with Jeri. My mind was on Ryo.  
  
"How could Ryo be such a jerk and just ditch me like that?" I thought aloud. I shook my head and climbed into my bed, "That doesn't matter now. I hate him and that's it. Nothing can change now."  
  
  
  
~1 MONTH LATER~  
  
  
  
Ryo's POV  
  
It felt weird to be back in to be back in front of Rika's house again. "I can't believe I just broke up with Clara..." I thought. "But she wasn't the one for me anyway."  
  
I stepped onto Rika's porch and knocked on the door. Rika's grandmother opened the door and said, "Hi Ryo, can I help you with something?"  
  
They still remembered me after Rika and I broke up. I don't think Rika told them so I just cheerfully asked for Rika.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry but she went to the park with her other friends! Bye now!" her grandmother grinned.  
  
I ran to the park as fast as I could. It was already 7:00 PM. I slowed down when I was the slide. I walked in and looked around. I didn't see anybody, suddenly I saw Kazu press his lips against his classmate's mouth. They didn't even notice me!  
  
I took a few steps forward and said, "Um... Kazu? Sorry to walk in on such and important moment but uh... have you seen Rika?"  
  
He immediately pushed away from his girlfriend. "Um... Hi Ryo! I was just um... practicing a play!"  
  
I stared, "Yeah, that's great. Have you seen Rika around?"  
  
"What?! You walked in on MY kiss just to find a weird girl like her?" Kazu yelled.  
  
"I don't care! Now where's Rika?!" I barked.  
  
"Argh! She went to the Shinjuku restaurant." He mumbled.  
  
"Man, what do people have to do to get a little privacy these days?" Kazu muttered under his breathe and went back to kissing his girlfriend. (Lol he doesn't deserve a girlfriend but oh well!)  
  
I took the nearest bus to Shinjuku park and ran to the Shinjuku restaurant.  
  
I went inside and found Rika listening to her Discman. I raced to her seat and my first words were, "I'm sorry."  
  
Rika looked at me like I was a mad dog. She pulled her earphones off and said, "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry." I repeated.  
  
"What? Who are you and what are you trying to say?" she demanded.  
  
"Um... I'm Ryo Akiyama. Don't you remember me?" I tapped my fingers in confusion.  
  
"Man," I thought. "Just one month and she ALREADY forgets who I am!"  
  
"Oh! Aren't you that guy that won the card tournament?" she said starting to remember.  
  
I brightened up, "Yeah that's me! Remember you and I use to be a team at fighting other card battlers?"  
  
Rika looked confused again, "What?! I don't work with ANYONE but me!"  
  
"Okay then," I said. "Maybe you'll remember this; you were my girlfriend and I dumped you because I never really liked you?"  
  
"Stop it." she said blankly.  
  
"Stop what? Trying to make you remember that I was your boyfriend?" I said.  
  
She got angry, "Look! I don't know what you're trying to do but just leave me alone!"  
  
That look on her face... it was the one when I 'dumped' her for Clara.  
  
"But you were my girlfriend!" I shouted loudly.  
  
Everyone in the restaurant looked at me.  
  
Rika turned around, "Stop it! I never had a boyfriend and I never will! The last thing I ever did with a guy was beat him up, now go!"  
  
"But Rika!" I yelled after her. Now everyone was really watching us.  
  
"Shut up! I have better things to do than to argue with a loser like you!" she growled.  
  
I stretch my arm out trying to grab her on the shoulder, but before I could, I received a hard and swift punch on the nose from her.  
  
"You deserve that." Rika said, jammed her headphones back on, and left the restaurant cursing under her breathe.  
  
I held my nose as blood spilled from it.  
  
A waitress handed me a tissue. I held it to my nose and raced after her.  
  
Rika's POV  
  
I walked into my house and ran to my bedroom  
  
The weirdest thing happened to me. I was listening to some music and suddenly this guy burst in the restaurant saying that I was his girlfriend. That was totally ridiculous. Him? My boyfriend? Yeah right!  
  
"Although he did look a bit familiar..." I thought.  
  
That hair... those eyes... I remembered making it in 2nd place in the tournament but not battling him in the card game...  
  
I tried to remember. It was no use. I shook my head out of the thought and muttered to myself, "No Rika, don't think that way. He was just another insane idiot!"  
  
I went to the washroom and took a quick shower. After I got into my pajamas I checked my watch. It was 8:50.  
  
I looked out the window. I was too worried about Jeri and the Wargs that kidnapped her. "Jeri. Don't worry were coming to save you."  
  
Climbed into my bed and went to sleep.  
  
But, I had no idea that something was watching me... a Warg. 


	3. To Hell

A/N: Argh! I never find time to wrtie my fic! I'm so busy with homework, chat and with my webpage. It's getting really annoying! -_- well I uploaded my new chapter... it's a bit boring but I hope you enjoy it anyway... and thanx for all of your reviews! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters nor do I own JRR Tolkien's book The Hobbit. Cya!  
  
Chapter 2: To Hell  
  
  
  
Jeri's POV  
  
I woke up from my snooze. I shook my head and thought, "Where am I?"  
  
I realized that I was being carried on some kind of wagon. I was bruised and battered. The last thing I remembered was being sucked into a portal... How long has it been? Where's my bike? I took out my mirror and looked at myself. My hair was totally messed up. It was half tangled and half covered in dirt, if it had eyes it looked like it would cry.  
  
I looked around and found a wolf-like monster in carrying me and screamed, "Oh my gosh!"  
  
He turned around and sneered, "Shut up."  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"We are Wargs, evil wolves which have the power to teleport to any dimension and world we like." he said.  
  
"Okay... well, I don't suppose you'll be teleporting me back to the real world?" I demanded.  
  
The Warg stared at me.  
  
"What?!" I yelled. I didn't like people staring at me like I was a piece of pie.  
  
"Stupid child." he hissed, "doesn't know anything... Stupid child..."  
  
I put my hands on my hips, "You know, I have a name!"  
  
Suddenly a Warg popped out of nowhere. "138, it looks like we are going to have a few visitors next daylight." (That's the Warg that was listening to Rika)  
  
"Very well, go tell Prince 02" 138 said. (Sorry, I can't think of names when it comes to things that aren't Digimon or humans)  
  
"What? Who's 138?" I asked confused.  
  
The Warg carrying me in a stone basket, known to be 138 answered my question, "these are our rankings. Don't think I'm so low because there are more than thousands of Wargs here, and they're all waiting to feed on your data."  
  
"Too bad I'm not a Digimon." I said thinking that what I just said would backfire.  
  
138 dropped me on the cold and hard stone floor.  
  
"Ow..." I said as I hit the ground.  
  
He picked me up by the collar of my dress and snickered, "Here, why don't you join the rest of them?"  
  
He threw me inside some kind of prison. The cells stretched 4 meters high and the tops were made out of steel spikes.  
  
On the side there was a mace (a stick attached to a chain with a heavy ball covered in metal or stone spikes on). There was already blood sprayed all over it. I began to get scared.  
  
I caught an eye of a dead Warg... probably a slave. I looked at it in horror. It was dead... but there was still life in the Wargs red eyes.  
  
"That's a dead one." somebody behind me said.  
  
It was another human. She stretched out her hand waiting for me to shake it.  
  
I hesitated, than shook it.  
  
"Hi my name's Clara. I'm from Japan." Clara said.  
  
"I'm Jeri... Also from Japan." I said.  
  
The name 'Clara' sounded a bit familiar... it was like I heard Rika say it before.  
  
"Do you know anybody named Ryo?" I asked quietly.  
  
Clara suddenly looked offended, "please... don't say that name."  
  
"What happened?" I asked cautiously.  
  
She started to cry silently and whispered, "really... I don't want to talk about it."  
  
So I left her alone for a few hours... until a Warg came in.  
  
"Time for your midnight snack." the Warg snickered.  
  
In the stone pot he carried, inside was a bunch of... clear stuff. Then, it hit me... the stuff that we were going to have to eat was data.  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
  
  
Rika's POV  
  
"Well, when she left she turned this way." Henry pointed toward a dark garage.  
  
We hesitated before walking into the place. All of us except Takato, Guilmon and Leomon.  
  
Takato spun around and said, "what are you waiting for? Lets go!"  
  
"I'm not sure I'm going... I mean I don't think Jeri's in danger." I said absently.  
  
"I don't CARE whether she's in danger or not, we just all have to go get her." Takato snapped rudely. "Besides that, I love her!"  
  
"Well! Guess what? I DON'T believe in love!" I shouted. "Love is such a stupid thing. I'm only getting her because she's my friend."  
  
With that I stormed into the garage and found a portal.  
  
"Wait! Rika!" I could hear Renamon yelling behind me.  
  
No one could stop me. I was the fearless member of the tamers. I raced toward the portal and jumped in.  
  
I landed on my butt and onto a stone floor. All around me were wolf-like creatures working and carrying pieces of wood.  
  
The others came down behind me. Suddenly, 'wolf' looked at me. One by one their faces turned to me. They started whispering to each other.  
  
I hate to admit it... but I was getting freaked out.  
  
Kazu caught the look on my face and blurted, "Look! Rika's our *fearless tamer* is afraid!"  
  
Everybody looked at me. Kazu laughed his sorry head off, which gave ME time to land a tough punch on his eye.  
  
I punched out like a champion wrestler.  
  
"OW!!!" Kazu held his eye as if it were his eyeball.  
  
Kenta, which was fairly good at poetry, laughed, "did you hear that Kazu almost died? He laughed his big head off at Rika, and got his black eye!"  
  
"Shut up Kenta!" Kazu yelled, "or you'll be receiving a copy of that from me."  
  
"Hey guys? By the way, I brought 2 visitors along with us." Takato said.  
  
A boy with brown hair and blue eyes walked from behind Kazu.  
  
"No, not you again!" I screamed.  
  
He shook his head, "I give up... I think you PERMANENTLY forgot who I am..."  
  
I crossed my arms, "good. Than this trip won't we so annoying."  
  
The others looked at me in frustration.  
  
"Look! There's Jeri!" Leomon pointed to a dark room covered in bars.  
  
Before we could react, somebody yelled, "seize them!"  
  
We were pulled off of our feet and was dragged to a dark tunnel.  
  
I looked behind us, Jeri was eating something.  
  
I looked at it in disbelief.... she was eating data... 


	4. Frozen Angel

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry I had to use wolves as the evil people but I couldn't think of anything! To tell you the truth, my favorite animals are wolves... It's just that Wargs were originally supposed to be wolves so I didn't change it. I won't be updating for a while cuz I have A LOT of homework... -_- well enjoy what I have for now and thanx for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters nor do I own JRR Tolkien's book The Hobbit. Cya!  
  
Chapter 2: Frozen Angel  
  
  
  
Rika's POV  
  
"Um... guys, this isn't really important but... Jeri's eating data." I pointed out.  
  
Takato immediately turned around and yelled, "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"I'm serious! She's eating data..." I shrugged.  
  
"That isn't good..." Ryo said seriously.  
  
I crossed my arms at that. "Oh yeah, and what would you know about people eating data?"  
  
"Once people eat data... they start turning into data themselves. The energy that's in the data takes over their body and they can't resist it because they become full... so we have to save her before she's permanently data!" Ryo explained theoretically.  
  
"That's probably just a bunch of mumbo jumbo!" I snorted. But inside, I really thought he might be right.  
  
"Hey! Somebody's with her!" Terriermon pointed.  
  
Ryo's face went pale, he softly whispered, "Clara..."  
  
  
  
Jeri's POV  
  
I slowly gathered a handful of data and brought it to my mouth without a word. I expected it to taste awful but to my surprise, it tasted like nothing.  
  
"So, how is it?" Clara asked.  
  
"It... tastes like nothing..." I stuttered.  
  
This place was too confusing for me... how come data didn't taste like anything? I suddenly spotted a group of people... it was TAKATO AND THEM!!!  
  
I waved to them, but only Rika waved back.  
  
"Hey! Clara, look! My friends are here to save us!" I shouted happily.  
  
Clara smiled, but her smile turned into a frown.  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
"It's him..." Clara said softly, "Ryo."  
  
  
  
Kazu's POV  
  
We just sat down in a wagon stupidly. All of a sudden, something attacked the Warg that was carrying us, "AHHH!!!"  
  
The Warg slashed the other 2 Wargs and pulled our wagon with all it's strength into a cave.  
  
Inside the cave it cut off all the ropes that were tied onto us. When it was done the first question was, "Who are you?"  
  
The Warg stood up, "I'm 60 462. Also known as Tamura."  
  
"Oh hi Tamura, we're the ta--" Takato was cut off.  
  
"Yes I know you are the tamers. You were destined to come here. You're here to save both the human race and my own. Please, leave the talking for later. Those Wargs will find us any minute!" Tamura shouted, "Run!"  
  
We ran as fast as we could... until one Warg bit my ankle. "OUCH!"  
  
As fast as he could, Gaurdramon digivolved into Machinedramon.  
  
Renamon digivolved into Culbimon and Giulmon digivolved into Growlmon.  
  
All I could hear were screams and yells. Our digimon were exhausted, but it was our only chance.  
  
"Everybody! Go! Tamura! Rika! Takato! GO!!!" I screamed hurriedly.  
  
"GO!!" They wouldn't listen. "Go! Before it's too late!"  
  
They finally listened and fled. I watched them run as I was dragged into a dark, hot cave.  
  
I saw the Wargs cram all of our digimon (Machinedramon, MarineAngemon, and Terriermon) into one small cage.  
  
I was pushed into the wall and fastened with fire hot chain's on my ankles and on my wrists. I screamed in pain as it touched me.  
  
"Dude you okay?" Kenta asked as he was also pushed into the wall.  
  
"WELL GEE DO I LOOK OKAY?!?!" I shouted.  
  
"Yipes! This is HOT!!!" Henry screamed.  
  
"Now you see how I feel!" I yelled back to him.  
  
"Shut up!" The Warg said. He took a leather whip dipped in boiling water, held it over the fire, and slashed me hard in the ribs.  
  
I burst into tears of pain. It was like a bomb inside my head. Bit by bit, my skin was peeling away.  
  
I had a feeling that it wouldn't be long until I was just blood and bones. I could hear Kenta yell as they fastened the chains on him. Everything seemed so fuzzy and blurred.  
  
I looked at my shirt. It was dripping with blood.  
  
"Aw man! My mom's gonna kill me!" I muttered, "hurry up Takato..."  
  
~Meanwhile in the Real World~  
  
Story's POV  
  
"I don't understand! Where do you think they went?" Takato's mom cried. "If Takato's gone, then all his friends must be too!"  
  
Their son was lost somewhere and they couldn't find him.  
  
"Relax honey, he'll come back.... hopefully." Takato's dad whispered.  
  
  
  
~Back to the Digital World~  
  
Ryo's POV  
  
We ran until the Wargs lost sight of us.  
  
"Phew... that was close..." I panted.  
  
Takato spun around, "look! There she is!"  
  
He was about to run until Tamura stopped him. "You can't get too close! Only the Wargs have enough protection from the bars!"  
  
"WELL THEN HURRY UP AND GET HER!!!" Takato yelled impatiently.  
  
"I'm trying!" Tamura shouted.  
  
But I was wondering where Kenta and the other's went... must of got caught.  
  
Tamura raced toward the bars and talked to Clara and Jeri for a while. She stepped back and tackled and the bars with all her strength. It shook but didn't fall. Tamura tackled it as if she were playing football, it fell down.  
  
"Hurry! Jeri!" I yelled.  
  
But to my surprise only Jeri left, not Clara. "Oh my Gawd... Clara isn't going!"  
  
Everybody gave me the 'and-why-would-you-care?' look.  
  
Suddenly, three Wargs came charging toward us.  
  
"Everybody! Look out!" Takato screamed.  
  
We all ran into different directions. I behind and dark rock and hid.  
  
"Hey! This is my place! Get out! NOW!" a voice screamed behind me. It was Rika.  
  
"Well why don't you?!" I yelled.  
  
"B-because! I found this place first!" Rika stuttered.  
  
"Stop acting like a 4 year old!" I shouted.  
  
"I'm not!" she argued.  
  
"Are too!" I argued back. Now we were both acting like 2 year olds.  
  
We stayed silent for a moment.  
  
"Ryo?" Rika asked quietly.  
  
I turned around, "yeah?"  
  
"Did... did you really think of getting together?" Rika asked.  
  
  
  
Rika's POV  
  
  
  
I asked Ryo a question I never thought I would ask in a million years.  
  
"Yeah... but I gave up. You totally forgot who I was." Ryo said.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't think that I ever really knew you." I said.  
  
"Sorry." Ryo said.  
  
"For what?" I demanded quietly.  
  
"For... for this..." Ryo leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine.  
  
I didn't know what he was doing. I didn't think I've ever felt this feeling before. I couldn't pull away for some reason... then it hit me, he was kissing me.... wait a minute.... KISSING ME?!?!?!?!  
  
I immediately pushed him away. "DON'T YOU DARE EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!"  
  
Ryo looked at me with a sad and hurt face. "I guess you really are a Frozen Angel..."  
  
I stood up and took off. I ran out of my hiding face and looked for Jeri. I caught a glimpse of a green dress. I ran to it and found out it was Jeri.  
  
"Jeri! Help! I'm really confused! I just--" I said quickly.  
  
Jeri cut me off, "Whoa! Slow down Rika! What happened?"  
  
I told her what Ryo did to me, "-- and I ran to you. I mean, he's crazy! I don't even know who this guy is and he suddenly just starts kissing me!"  
  
Jeri started laughing... I didn't get it. What was so funny? A guy that I didn't even know just KISSED me!  
  
Jeri caught up with her breath and said, "Rika, you do know him." 


End file.
